Hold This Letter, Don't Let Go
by Icee67
Summary: Face sends Murdock a letter. Better explanation inside, NOT a slash. Strong brotherly relationship though! And hey, if you think so, I can add on more letters between the characters...just a thought!


**A/N: I will admit, though I thought of this, I'm a little wary of it. does it seem to...slashy? It is NOT supposed to be, I tried to get Murdock and Face brother/brother down as best as I could in a letter. **

**This letter is supposed to be written right after Hannibal gets Face out of prison. They are about to get B.A.. Perhaps this is Face's way of letting Murdock know they are still thinking about him and are not going to give up on him. As well, I had thought, Murdock clearly looked like he had been expecting the package from "Annabell Smith" when it came in the movie, but maybe that was only something I thought of. *Shrugs* Anyways, if you think it's not real good, just tell me and I shall remove it and we will all forget about it!**

**Disclaimer: Well...sadly...The A-Team...they are not mine...='(  
**

_This letter...I'm willing to bet it won't get to you ASAP. But it's like the only method of contact that will work. The postal service may break down or the plane may crash into the ocean. Hannibal says that's not very likely, but it's going to take us a while to get Bosco and get across the ocean. But we're going to get there, I promise._

_I had it good. Or at least, as good as prison life can get. I don't know about the other two, but I had it good. But that does not mean I didn't think about you. Of course I did. James, you're my best friend. The only friend I have ever had that has actually listened, listened and treated me like an individual, not just a lost orphan boy. I feel like I can trust you with anything, never mind the fact that you're in a Psychiatric Hospital, because you're officially and clinically mentally unstable. I don't care. I see you as you, not as what other people put down on forms. Because like me, you are an individual._

_To me, you're my brother. I enjoy being around you, feeling those eccentric vibes just radiating off of you, making everyone in the room laugh. Regardless of B.A., that is. But even though you're insane, you have this interesting ability to hold a normal conversation, give great advice and just flat out listen. I know I already mentioned that. I'm not calling your bluff on being insane, but sometimes, I have a little bit of doubt. You keep everyone wondering, and that gives you a mysterious side that, hey, should attract women left and right._

_You are sitting there, alone and scared. You've been abused. Beaten. I can't even think about it without feeling my blood boiling. Understand this, if I get a hold on any of those Doctors, I will be giving them a piece of my mind. They have no right, and even if they did, it is just not right. When I would look deep into your eyes, I could clearly see the fright and pain you endure. That look you gave your medicine, and we know what happens when you do take it. I'd rather you be crazy the rest of your life, than turn into that mind-altering zombie you turn into when you wind up taking them. You look at them like they are poison, and Murdock, they are poison._

_Just remember us, remember this team. We are your family, buddy, the people that love you. We're coming, I sear to God, I'm going to get you out of there if it's the last thing I ever do. I'm pretty sure this will get to you first, and keep a hold on it. When you feel like you are about to slip right off the cliff, look at this letter and remember that we are still here and that we're going to save you. I promise, promise that we are coming. I don't care who gets in our way, they will get shoved down._

_Remember. We care about you. Whatever you do, don't let go. Hold onto the hope you have left and keep it tight against your chest, don't let anybody take it away._

_I promise,_

_Aceman-Fay_

**A/N: I think, in an attempt to really kinda hide his name, Face would use Pig Latin. Murdock would get it, so I thought, it fits. *Another shrug* BUT...did the letter ever get to Murdock? Hmmmm...you decide...=) **

**Anyways, your alls thoughts? I must know! But please, if you don't like, at least be nice about it. No flaming, it's just not nice! Thanks!  
**


End file.
